The Date
by azumoru
Summary: This story is suited for adults only. Matsumoto Rangiku's lover resturns and has some plans. Story inspired by a dream i had. Edited by Unamariposa thanks, love you xx


** THE DATE **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

**The rest that has nothing to do with Bleach and its characters belongs to me.**

The sun brought warmth to the peaceful town of Soul Society and its residents, which resides underneath the sun's glow. One of the many dwellers, Matsumoto Rangiku, was out on this fine day – shopping. It was one of the regular things she does, even during the weekdays. She is a Lieutenant of the 10th Division, but she cared less about her work than her personal activities. Her captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou, grew tired of reprimanding the woman - no one had a lot to do lately anyway. Life in Soul Society has been peaceful most recently, thanks to the decrease of Hollow's appearances

Being a typical woman, Rangiku loved nothing more that to spend her time and money on clothes and other accessories – as any sane women who was in their late 20's and had her looks would do. Attention followed her everywhere like a lovesick puppy dog followed its master. Males of different ages would fall in lust, with just one look at her. Rangiku would usually fight them off when they, occasionally, try and grope her.

When she knew she couldn't carry anymore shopping bags, Rangiku decided it was time to go back home – unaware that someone was eyeing her in the distance, admiring the heavenly curves of her hourglass body.

Unusual darkness spread upon Soul Society that night, it was so dark that no one can see their own hand though it was just inches away from their faces. The moon disappeared, leaving lanterns and oil lamps to do its responsibility.

As Lieutenant, Rangiku was ordered to patrol the streets of Soul Society. Suddenly she felt a familiar reiatsu that was not supposed to even exist. With a hand on her katana, she turned – in the distance a tall dark figure lurked, concealing himself by the shadows. Rangiku's grip grew harder as the mysterious figure took a step forward. His footsteps echoed into the silent street as he slowly made his way to Rangiku. She couldn't see the person; all she could see was his figure. Even when he stopped just inches away from her, she still could not make out who it was. She knew who this reiatsu belonged to but she couldn't believe it – she wouldn't.

The figure wore a long black hood, she realized. _It couldn't be…_

The figure raised his hand, to slowly remove his hood, allowing his silver hair to fall down into place. Rangiku's eyes betrayed her, she thought. _This smile, it only belonged to him. This reiatsu, it only belonged to him. But this couldn't be him._ This smile was identical to the one at which she lost her heart to. _Only one of the three traitors of Soul Society and the 13 Protection Squad – Ichimaru Gin…_

"G-Gin…" Rangiku stammered. _How is this possible?_

"It's been a while, Rangiku," Gin said.

Rangiku could not believe her eyes – it had definitely deceived her. But the feel of his arms behind her felt real, she thought as he pulled her closer.

"Did you miss me?" Gin asked, looking in to her eyes.

"Is it really you?" Rangiku whispered, looking back into his.

"What are you doing here!?" Rangiku hissed her words - shaking her head as she pulled away, trying to break the spell Gin had on her.

"Oh, am I not allowed to see my love?" Gin replied, his grin still there.

"After what you've done! You shouldn't have the guts to even show your face here again!" Rangiku said, still in the angry tone.

"Forget them. I'm not here for them – I'm here for you," Gin said silently. "I couldn't stop thinking about you since I left. You don't know how much I crave to kiss those soft lips of yours, how much I crave your body – to make love to you."

Rangiku could feel herself heat up inside. She felt the same way – she never did stop thinking about him since he left so suddenly.

"No!" Rangiku shook her head. "You left me…"

"Come with me now..." Gin proposed.

She looked up to the man she had loved. She didn't know what to think. Apart of her just want to given in but the other part of her says no. "No…"

"I have an interesting day planned for the both of us," Gin said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her.

At first, Rangiku protested and tried to break free but eventually Gin was just too strong for her physically and mentally. Gin loosened his grip on her and took her hand gently, when he realised he gave in to him. Hand in hand, they walked far away from Soul Society.

Soon they arrived at a secluded area of a beach where the trees towered over them and they could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the golden sand. Lying close to the shore, Rangiku spotted a picnic basket that has been set up, waiting for its occupants to arrive. Looking into each other's eyes, they sat opposite one another with Gin opening a bottle of the finest Champagne available then pouring it into two flute glasses. Raising his glass, he looked into her and made a toast.

"To us…" Gin said.

Rangiku smiled warmly in reply – in silence they drank and ate.

_**(Later on…)**_

Rangiku and Gin were standing underneath one of the trees, holding each other close. As they stared deeply into each others eyes, they could feel hearts beating at an incredible rate. Gin pulls Rangiku even closer and his lips met hers, hungrily, their tongues intertwine as they lose themselves to the wild insatiable passion. Gin then breaks the kiss by pushing Rangiku against the tree, pinning her arms above her head, Gin kissed her again. His lips wandered from her mouth to the base of her neck, while their hands busied themselves by racing to tear each others clothes off. Now, both naked, Gin took a moment to admire Rangiku heavenly made body. His hand reached out to fondle her huge breasts, his fingers teased her by rubbing her nipples, occasionally pinching them to enhance the sensation. Rangiku moaned into Gin's mouth and slowly grasped his erected penis. Secretly surprised by the heat and the intensity of his throbbing penis, she began to stroke it gently with her hand, slowly pushing back the foreskin.

Gin moved his mouth over to her right nipple and began to suck and nibble on it. Her nipple grew in his mouth, as Gin slowly moved his hand down to her vagina and began to lightly stroke it. Slowly, he splits apart the lips of her vagina and teased her clit - he could feel Rangiku shivered with anticipation.

Suddenly, Gin grabs both of her arms and tied them to the tree. Lust got the better of her as her worry vanished and she allowed him to continue. Gin walked to the lying picnic basket and took an item out from it. Rangiku tried to make out the black and long item in Gin's hand, only when he came closer did she realize what it was.

"A whip!" Rangiku said to herself in disbelief. "How could he have known…"

Gin stood to her side now, as he began to pull back the whip. Rangiku closed her eyes as he braced for impact.

CRACK!

The whip stuck her body over and over again and red marks began to form. Even thought Rangiku was in pain, she was also getting intense pleasure for each strike. Her moans grew loader with each lash and her vagina grew moister.

Gin soon realized that she is ready and lifts her up against the tree, where he slowly moved his penis to the entrance of her wet vagina. As he penetrated her, he could feel her warmth and the pressure of the walls of her vagina pressing against the head of his penis. Rangiku's mental state broke down with every inch of his hot pulsating penis that entered her. Gin starts to thrust into Rangiku and soon found his rhythm – their heart beats faster.

"Do me faster! Harder!" Rangiku whispered into Gin's ears.

Gin begins to increase the pace slamming harder and faster into Rangiku, then soon began to reach the point of climax.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Gin asked with a grunt.

"No!" Rangiku replied, breathily.

He continues to thrust into her, bringing her pleasure, soon both climax at the same time, Gin shooting his hot sperm inside of her.

They both paused for a moment to recover there breaths, Gin smiles at Rangiku.

"I have something to tell you…" Gin whispered, as they lay there, naked and sweaty against each other.

Suddenly a light from the sky hits Gin – separating the both of them.

"Gin! What were you going to say?" Rangiku shouted.

"Sorry – but it will have to wait until next time," Gin replied, putting his clothes back on.

"GIN!" Rangiku screamed.

But it was too late, alone and naked, she watched helplessly as Gin entered the hold to Gargantuan.


End file.
